Ultra Child
by NRMania
Summary: Gene Potter is a strange child, stranger than any normal magic user in the Pokemon world. Her mother Lily, in an attempt to protect her, injected her with special synthesised DNA from some... strange Pokemon. Now Gene has received just the things she needs to escape her family's abusive hands... but what will she do now? Fem!Harry.


Ultra-Human

Chapter One: A Mother's Research Bears Fruit

In a 'little' Island known as Privet Island things are rather different than normal, one is that in a world filled with Pokémon... very few wild ones exist, and even so the rarity is enhanced by the fact these ones naturally steer clear of humans. Of course people can bring Pokémon with them, but naturally there is no real reason to go there, as it would be a better idea to make your way to another island if you truly want a 'Pokémon world experience'

Yet there are extra things that make the island different, that being an inhabitant known as Gene Potter.

When Gene was told to clean out her Aunt's basement she expected many things, dust was one of them.

She found that in bucketfuls

But then she found something in the corner, the box was different, not cardboard like all the other junk (mostly her cousin's stuff that didn't fit into his second room) and was instead a white metal, it seemed to have grown dull in colour. There was a flickering screen-like panel on the top... and a tag with her name on it?

"W-what?" The girl whispered to herself.

After a few moments she decided to try and pick up the box in hopes she could move it to her cupboard before her Aunt came down to see how bad she had been doing.

By some stroke of luck she placed her hand on the panel, which started glowing in a yellow light, which made the girl drop the box in shock.

Luckily the fact of her petite size made the drop very little, so the box didn't take any damage.

The glow drifted to the upper part of the box, a gentle click met the girl's ears as the top of the box opened up slightly.

Shakily she opened up the box, a soft glow coming from the helped with vision in the already dully lit room.

Inside was a few things, what appeared to be a diary, a key, and computer tablet and another container with a visible lock.

She picked up the diary with interest... then flipped it open to the first page.

 _Dear Gene, my sweetest child._

 _If you read this then I am gone, hopefully you never find this... and in connection the things that I have done._

 _Perhaps I should explain. My name is Lily, I am your mother. Among many things, one of them being a magic user just like you, was for a short time a researcher for a lesser known company known as the Aether Foundation. It was founded by my eldest sister Lusamine and I was just helping her with things._

 _Then the day happened, one of our tests went terribly wrong and a rift to another dimension opened, both me and your aunt (that being Lusamine, not our, excuse your mother, bitch of a sister Petunia) were pulled inside, there were... things... in there... they appeared to be Pokémon, but they were so different... so alien... I was shocked, but your aunt was enraptured by them... the next few days were a blur but eventually the researchers were able to open a portal just one more and we made it out._

 _But I wasn't alone, while your aunt watched from afar and kept our camp safe with her Pokémon I looked for food... I didn't find any, but I found two of the Alien Pokémon._

 _I didn't know what to do, they just looked at me... or at least one of them did. Instinct made me toss some pokéballs at them, the balls were experimental and were supposed to help catch Pokémon that were supposedly alien like Clefairy but... somehow they were just right for these Pokémon, I didn't speak to anyone about them._

 _I quickly left my work at the foundation, and soon got married to my boyfriend at the time James._

 _Then we had you. You were so beautiful, your Black hair, your emerald eyes._

 _But then war amongst those who used magic sprung up so quickly, and then our old headmaster spoke of a prophecy about you defeating the one who had started the war._

 _I had to make sure you were safe._

 _In private I let out the now called 'ultra beasts' by researchers who had seen natural cases of the dimensional rips for their feeding, like always they didn't do anything than eat... but then I brought you out and begged them that if I was ever to die and you were to find them that they would protect you._

 _Shockingly... they finally did something; the thin buggish one took a look at you... and nodded to me, then it looked to the odd tentacle Pokémon which was common from its original dimension and made a sound... then the other one nodded too._

 _I thanked them, and quickly returned them before your father got home from some things he had to do._

 _It still wasn't enough though, I took some of the samples from the ultra beasts and synthesised a chemical that I called 'Ultra-Gene'._

 _I injected it into you. You were not exactly happy with that and cried up a storm but I quickly calmed you down._

 _Next time I released the ultra beasts to feed and try communicate with them more about you they were more active than normal, they appeared to be looking for something._

 _That thing was you, I brought you into the room and they acted... caring, they placed their respective limbs against you and started cooing in a strangely sibling like manner... I smiled when you giggled at them._

 _It was then we were told to go into hiding, very little size and we were so warded that pokéballs were unable to work._

 _As I said, if you are reading this something bad happened when we went into hiding, I don't know what._

 _I leave this diary here, it contains all the information I found about the ultra beasts and more, this will be left in a box that I will place in my sister's house, a dna lock will be added and it will also be charmed to only be seen by you. Why would I put it in my sister's house? Well I know that Dumbledore is up to something, I am sure that he will put you there if something bad happens to James and I._

 _But of course you would know what; you are reading this of course._

 _I will also leave the ultra beasts in a lockbox that I will also place in this container, along with the key and a pad that can be used as a Multi-purpose tool (which I made for your first birthday) and two other Pokémon, a Porygon-Z that I helped code during my work at the Aether foundation) and one that was an experiment named Type:Null, the last is one of three, these Pokémon are in a stasis state in the ball, so the lack of food that they might have had over the years will only be a minor problem but their power might have deteriorated from doing so._

 _Just know that I am sorry for whatever the Ultra-Gene has done to you, it was an act of desperation which may have done something later along in the line other than making the Ultra Beasts accept you more, and know that I and your father love you._

 _I would write so much more if I could, but James is coming back, even now I have not told him about the events at the Aether Foundation... he barely knows about Pokémon and wizards are so far in the past the only pokéballs they get are from those who receive magic from luck like me._

 _I love you._

 _Lily._

Needless to say Gene was shocked... the mother her aunt said was 'a drunk who died in a car crash' was clearly not what the dreadful woman said she was. The level of intelligence in this writing and the fact a story of such a calibre couldn't be spun like this proved it.

Maybe this 'Ultra Gene' was why she felt so smart even though she is barely allowed outside her cupboard and how she was able to pick up the large container even in her malnourished and tiny state?

The six year old closed the diary and slipped it into her clothes pocket, which had more than enough space thanks to being her cousins cast-offs and had their pockets stretched out from containing so much junk.

Picking up the key and the box she put it on one of the counter which she had quickly cleared of clutter before-hand, putting the key in its lock and turning caused a quiet click and a strange fizzle that sounded like decompression in a space movie (one thing she was able to peek for a few moments before her Aunt's Loudred decided to make himself known, the Pokémon was the only one in the house and that was because of it coming from a Whismur given to her by her now passed father.) was heard

She gently opened the case, which revealed that, true to the diary's word, there were four pokéballs which most likely contained Pokémon. Two of them had a strange grid-like shell and four gold lines placed neatly along them, another had a main white and red design, something she heard was called a 'premier ball' and was a supposed event ball that somehow never ran past its 'event timing', the final one was black and gold in design, a Luxury ball supposedly designed for the comfort of the Pokémon inside... even though the contents of a pokéball have remained a mystery.

She removed one of the 'grid balls' from its cold, velvety grips and took a look, she hit the button on the front of the ball and the room was filled with a light she had only seen in the corner of her eye while her cousin watched battles on the tv.

The light of a Pokémon coming out of a ball.

The light soon faded and revealed the Pokémon inside.

To be honest with herself, Gene caught the idea of a 'sassy bug woman' with what the creature looked like, a semi-transparent white veil that came from her head and nearly touched the ground, two large antenna that almost did the same thing, the body that went from white cone shaped carapace to black when it reached the leg area.

The Pokémon looked around, it seemed rather disgusted with the area it had found itself in but then... it caught sight of her.

" _Strange-Sister!"_ The Pokémon squeaked oddly (which shocked Gene, as she understood the creature) seemed to teleport to her and in another flash of speed was suddenly holding her in its thin arms.

" _Oh Tiki has missed Strange-Sister, what is Strange-Sister doing in such a filthy place like this? Why does Strange-Sister look older, where is Warper-Feeder?"_ The Pokémon cooed.

"U-uhh..." Gene didn't really know what to say to the Pokémon, so decided to tell the truth, "Mo... Warper-Feeder died."

" _Sad sad, but Tiki did not know Warper-Feeder much, only knows that she fed, and she introduced and produced Strange-Sister."_ The Pokémon _,_ Which seemed to call itself 'Tiki' in third person said with a hint of sadness.

"T-thanks... Can you put me down... Tiki?"

" _Will do!"_ the Pokémon placed Gene down onto the floor gently.

" _Now where is Tiki and Strange-Sister?"_ Tiki asked.

"We are in... Warper-Feeder's Sister's home? But I don't want to be here. Do you think you could get us out?" Gene asked the Pokémon, which nodded happily in agreement.

"LOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDD." Gene turned and saw something which made her blood freeze; her aunt's Loudred had finally decided to check up on her.

Tiki hissed oddly, it seemed to have no connection to a word because Gene did not hear one.

Loudred screeched, causing the whole area to shake and left Gene putting her hands onto her ears in attempt to block out the deafening sound.

Yet Tiki did not matter, in a flash off speed she was in front of the Pokémon hurting her 'sister' and kicked it in the face aggressively, sending it flying back into the stairs, eyes turned into swirls as it fainted.

"We need to leave Tiki, that was my Aun- Feeder's Sister's Loudred and she always follows the call he makes." Gene shut the lockbox and put it back into the large container; she picked the box up with a little effort and quickly went up the stairs with Tiki following close behind.

A few moments later they were running across the street, into the distance and away from the house.

A few hours later police would come after a call by a woman known as 'Petunia Dursley' about her Niece hurting her Pokémon.

It took another hour for Vernon to let slip something he shouldn't have, which lead to the police finding the truth.

Arrests were filed efficiently.

[*?*]

Gene caught her breath as she looked at the beach in front of her, she remembered going to this little place when her Uncle needed to 'keep an eye on her so no mistakes happened while Dudders had his sleepover.'

Of course no-one really went here, and so it was definitely a perfect spot to take an abused girl to torture while not at home.

And luckily it was the perfect spot to keep your head down with your Alien-Though-Still-A-Pokémon companion.

" _Why did Tiki and Strange-Sister need to run?"_

Gene turned to Tiki, who looked at her with confused eyes.

"Because normally the town would not believe the delinquent girl... and of course the fact I have you, a Pokémon from another dimension would most certainly mean something bad would happen."

" _Tiki doesn't understand."_

"Uhhh... other Humans will not believe me? You will be taken away."

Tiki seemed to get this, as her eyes were filled with shock.

" _I will not let Humans take Strange-Sister!"_ She said with determination.

Gene smiled.

It was rather odd, having a bond happen so quickly.

But of course they are 'sisters' after all.

 **And a wrap I suppose.**

 **SOOOOO SORRY. I know it's been like six months but things popped up.**

 **Like ideas... too many ideas.**

 **I would have made the first chapter longer for this story but I realised I put it on the perfect point to end it and I'm sure some of you want a fix of my terrible stories.**

 **If it just so happens that writing goes to S*** again and you want to read something, check out a collab that I am doing with some of my friends. It is called 'Chaotic Neutral' and shit is happening on that.**

 **Anyway, returning to orbit. (holy fuck it has been six months since I have wrote that.)**

 **Cya**


End file.
